undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Dog
Description Lesser Dog is one of the members of the dog family who live in Snowdin, appearing first as an enemy in Snowdin Forest and then as an NPC in Snowdin town. In battle it wields a long stone sword about as long as his body if a little shorter and a large, full-body shield engraved with the Delta Rune, signifying its place in the royal guard. Its fur is completely white and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wears gray, presumably metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area. The Lesser Dog appears to enjoy spending its time off sentry duty by playing card games poker and go fish against itself at Grillby's bar; however judging by its regular failure even against itself, it may not be very good at the game. Like several other dog characters, Lesser Dog reacts overexcitedly to physical attention and is capable of extending its neck at a seemingly limitless rate when stimulated by being pet. Attacks * A dog resembling the Annoying Dog appears to the right of the screen and runs on the spot for a moment before leaping leftward. * A blue spear comes in from the right of the screen and moves all the way through the left, followed by a white spear coming in from the left, stopping in the middle and moving back leftwards for a moment before the attack ends. Strategy * If you pet it, you can spare it. If you keep petting it, its head will keep rising to meet your hand, and then far beyond that once you can't reach. * Like other dog enemies, the Stick can be used to end the Lesser Dog battle instantly. Endings In the playable epilogue for the Pacifist Route Lesser Dog has apparently finally won a game of poker against itself, sitting in Grillby's bar - the only dog character not to be outside the Snowdin library playing with its family member Endogeny. In its yellow ending in the credits of the game, it is listed as having found a loving owner. Quotes Encounter * "pant" Encounter * "Pant!" Pet * "noises" Pet+ * "revving" Pet++ * "takeoff" Pet+++ * "whistling" Pet++++ Flavor Text * You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited. petting Lesser Dog for the first time * Lesser Dog is barking excitedly. ''each of Lesser Dog's attacks after being pet * ''You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... ''petting Lesser Dog a second time * ''You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand. ''petting Lesser Dog a third time * ''You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog. ''the fourth pet * ''Lesser Dog is overstimulated. ''each of Lesser Dog's attacks after several more pets * ''You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds. ''yet another pet * ''Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. ''yet another pet * ''You have to jump up to pet the Dog. ''yet another pet * ''It appears you may have a problem. Lesser Dog has been pet a little too much * Lesser Dog is learning to read. Lesser Dog's head has lowered into the text box * Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt. Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * Lesser Dog is questioning your choices. Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''It continues. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the screen * ''Really... ''Lesser Dog can be pet no more Trivia * The Lesser Dog's continuously rising head may be a reference to the Long Cat internet meme. * The amount of petting done is reflected in the Lesser Dog's snow sculptures at his sentry post. Category:Enemies Category:Dogs Category:Snowdin